Mercy
by Melissa98
Summary: Ed and Al are in rush valley and its right when Winry shows up only this time she has a strange girl. Winry explains that the girl is a state alchemist and her name is Macy. However as time goes on they soon begin to realize just who her true family and true purpose is. Rated T to be safe


**Mercy chapter one.**

This was not a good day for Winry Rockbell. She had just met up with Ed and Al and the only reason why he even showed up to visit was Ed's freaking arm! So suffice to say she wasn't in a good mood. As she went shopping for the parts someone tapped her on the back. When she turned around she saw a girl with long brown hair, some bandages over the top of her head, short jeans, and a green T-shirt. But Winry did notice something else. She had a pocket watch.

"Are you Winry Rockbell?" She asked rather politely.

"Yes. Can I help you with something?" Winry answered. The girl smiled.

"My name is Macy Bradley. I am the red storm alchemist. Do you by chance know where the Elric brothers are?" Winry felt cheated. Here in rush valley she thought that all she had to think about was automail and that no one would come to her and ask about Ed. Sure Enough though this girl comes along and wants to find them.

"Well sure I suppose if you help me with shopping." Winry said. Macy held out her hand and Winry took it.

"It's a deal." She finally said. "So what are we looking for?"

"Automail parts." Winry answered nonchalantly.

"Oh my bad. I forgot I was in the automail capital of the country." Macy apologized. Winry waved it off.

"No I don't need to restock my supply. Edward just up and screwed up his arm again and I'm low on the parts that he need for his automail." Winry answered. Macy stood there confused.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Hell if I know." Winry answered. She held onto a piece of metal for a few seconds. "The thing is, they never tell me anything these days..." She trailed off. Winry wanted to change the subject. "So how's life in central? Have you met the Hughes family yet?" Winry asked. Macy thought about it for a moment.

(Flashback)

I was walking around central being proud that father had finally let me out of my room and I took the state alchemist test with ease. That day I had become the red storm alchemist. It was a nice day but something in the air felt off. Like something happened that I wasn't aware of. I didn't understand what had happened until I walked passed the cemetery. I saw a man being buried. Father never took me to such events and I was curious to see what was happening. I saw a little girl and her was mom crying. I came closer and saw the picture of the man that was being buried. He looked handsome enough for his age. And it looked as if he always had a positive attitude. I got closer and joined the crowd. As they put the dirt on top of the casket the littler girl asked,

"Mommy, why are they putting that dirt on top of daddy?"

"They're burring him dear." Her mother answered with tears.

"But if they burry him then he won't be able to do all of his work!" The little girl answered. The mother kept crying and carried her daughter away from the site. The little girl kept giving excuses as to why they shouldn't burry her dad. I left shortly thereafter because just the whole mood of that place felt off. Even with my brother there I still felt out of place.

(Flashback ends)

"Ah yes the brigadier general. No I didn't get to meet Mr. Hughes but I have heard of him. Such a sad thing to happen at such a young age for military standards at least." Winry was confused.

"What was wrong with the Hughes family?" She asked. Macy concluded that she hadn't heard the news.

"Well you see-"

*CRASH!* the ground started to shake and there was a huge dust cloud in the air. Winry looked at Macy.

"Maybe we should head back to my work. That's probably where those two are." She said. Macy nodded.

"Yeah. Besides I wish to make my purpose to them known as quickly as possible." Macy answered. When they made it back Winry could see Ed for a quick second. His automail was completely detached and he was hitting some foreigner with it. She immediately ran up to him and started beating him up with a wrench. Macy could only laugh and let whatever happen, happen until finally Winry stopped and started to fix the arm. Edward looked at Macy with confusion. Macy felt a chill down her spine like she shouldn't get on his bad side.

"So who is this?" He asked Winry. Winry looked up and saw he was pointing to Macy.

"Oh that's Macy. Macy Bradley. She's a state alchemist." Winry answered. Macy stood up after that and walked over to Ed.

"So you're the fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric?" She asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Ed asked not caring.

"I have been assigned by the state to travel with you." Macy answered. The Elrics were ticked. Well, Ed more that Al. They had just gotten away from their teacher and all they wanted to do was focus on their own business.

"Why do we need MORE babysitters!?" Ed yelled. Al tried to calm him down.

"Brother please. Maybe scar is in the area and that's why-"

"Actually I'm here because Brigadier General Hughes was shot in a telephone booth in central about a week ago. You and Hughes were very close and the state wants to make sure that everyone close to him is safe." Macy interrupted. Ling made his exit through the window seeing that this wasn't going to be pretty. Ed, Al, and Winry stopped listening after the first sentence.

"He... Was shot?" Ed asked. Macy nodded. "How can that be? He did nothing wrong! All he did was help us with-" he cut himself off. He didn't want this state alchemist to figure out what they were doing. Tears fell from Ed's eyes as he crouched up in a ball thinking about what Armstrong said to him.

"Edward Elric, don't do anything rash." Ed didn't understand what he meant at the time, but with Hughes dead he knew what he meant. Ed wanted to run. He wanted to run away but he couldn't just leave Al and Winry there on their own to sulk! On top of that the only good exit was being blocked my Macy! Ed had now here to run. He tucked his head further into his knees whispering,

"It's all my fault. I'm the one that brought him into this. It's all my fault it's all my fault..." He kept repeating this over and over.

Winry was silently crying. She had stopped working on Ed's arm and she was frozen. The tears fell off of her face and into the arm. She didn't care about the arm at the moment. She didn't know what to think. She had been wanting to go to central to visit them but now she wasn't sure. If Hughes really was dead then Elecia would need her big sister. Mr. Garfiel could only feel sorry for his worker. Al was the only one that wasn't crying. Not that he could but usually when he wanted to cry, he could just make the sound but no. He was just silent in taking all of it in.

"So what do we do now?" Al asked. Ed was still whispering to himself and Winry was still crying. Al was the only one who managed to keep his cool.

"Brother we made up our mind." Al started. Ed looked up. "We said that we were going to do whatever it took to get our bodies back. But if people are going to have to die because of that, then I don't want mine back." Ed was now looking straight into Al's eyes or at least what he had for eyes. They were mentally thinking that this was the end but Macy had other intentions.

"I never met Brigadier general Hughes but I can tell that all three of you cared about him. Do you really think that stopping your journey right here would accomplish anything? Continue your search don't let him die in vain!" She yelled. She walked over to Edward. "Stand up." She commanded. Ed didn't budge.

"Damnit I said stand up!" She yelled as she placed her hands on the ground. There was red lightning and before he could do anything Ed was off of his chair and in the air. He fell flat on his face but barley flinched. Macy picked him up by his hair.

"Whatever you and Hughes were looking into it seemed to catch the military's eye. I wouldn't be surprised if my cousin was involved." Macy said.

"Cousin?" Ed asked. Macy only smiled.

"You know my last name is Bradley." She said. Ed's eyes widened.

"You're the Fürer's cousin?! No wonder you became a state alchemist so quickly." Ed said.

"Hey! I have skills!" Macy fired back. She placed her hands on the ground. Red lightning flashed again and covered Ed in rock.

"How'd ya like that?" She asked dripping with confidence. Ed only sighed. He almost let himself go back to normal for a few moments, but all he could think was, "this is the second time that someone has died because I didn't do anything. First Nina now Hughes. Who's next?" Macy frowned seeing that Ed wasn't impressed with her alchemy. "Father was impressed! Why isn't he?" She internally yelled. Macy placed her hands on the rock and broke Ed out of it. She knew she was forgetting something. "Wait, I have to say the line!" She thought. She prepared herself for what was going to come after saying what she was about to say.

"I sorry I had to be the one that told you two. But... It's common for a messenger to be sent to tell specific people that something has happened. In other words, it was standard protocol for me to let you know for what reason the state thought that I was necessary to travel with you two." Ed stood up and grabbed Macy by her shirt.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

"Oh it's just protocol that YOU had to be the one that told us huh?! It's just a part of what YOU have to do?! Do you even care about our feelings? Well DO YOU?! It's because of ME that he died!" Ed yelled. He started to cry again as he gently lowered Macy to the floor. "If I hadn't told him anything then he wouldn't be dead! It's because of ME that all of this is happening to people that I care about! Don't you-"

*SLAP*

Macy slapped Ed across the face. He let her go and immediately dropped to the ground. Winry was now fully paying attention. Macy just looked at the ground.

"Keep walking. And find another way to get you and your brother's bodies back. I'll help you but this is your fight not mine. If you can't get up and walk then just sit there and wallow. When you're ready to leave, come and find me at the hotel down the road." That's all she said before making her exit.

When she got outside she thought about what she had just done. She knew that father would punish her for encouraging them but she had to. If she didn't these two would wallow forever in grief or at least Ed would. She wanted to give them mercy. When she got to her hotel she went straight up to her room and took off her bandages revealing an auraboras tattoo right on her forehead. She remembered the look on Ed's face when she told him about Hughes. She felt bad for making him grief but all she was doing was what Envy told her to do.

(Flashback)

"Now listen. When you meet up with the Elrics be sure to tell them that Hughes died the first chance you get." Envy said giggling all the way though talking.

"Why?" I asked. "Shouldn't I just let them figure out on their own?"

"No! It has to be a military dog that tells them. Have it be 'standard protocol.' Yeah if you say that they'll surly through a fit. I can just see the look on the pipsqueak's face. Oh if only I could be there. Unfortunately you have to be the one that tells them."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're a dog now Mercy! Or should I say Macy." Envy answered with a smile.

(Flashback ends)

Mercy got out a roll of bandages and covered her forehead again. After all, for all she knew the Elrics could come in the middle of the night! She needed to give her family an update on the situation. She went to the front desk and asked if there were any calls for her. To her surprise there was someone already on the line. She took the phone from the clerk and asked for some privacy. The clerk went to do other stuff as she said, "hello?" Into the telephone.

"How is your mission going Mercy? Were you able to gain their trust?" A seductive voice on the other side asked. It was Lust. Mercy sighed.

"It's kind of hard when you have to tell them that someone died." She answered. Lust was shocked,

"Who told you to tell them about Hughes?" Lust asked. Mercy could hear Envy laughing in the background and yelling, "let me talk to her I HAVE to know what went down I HAVE TO!"

"So I take it Envy told you?" Lust asked.

"Yep. He even gave me a line to say to them." Mercy answered sadly. Lust could tell even from central that she was hiding something.

"What is it Mercy? What did you do?" She asked forcefully. Mercy was shaking the phone.

"I... I'm sorry Lust. Envy killed Hughes for nothing." Mercy could barely muster.

"What do you mean?" Lust asked.

"I... I... Encouraged them to keep searching. After I told them about Hughes they shut down and were ready to give up and let their lives be consumed with grief. I didn't want that to happen so I told them to keep walking. Whether or not they take my advice will be there decision and there's alone." Lust was silent for a few seconds. Then she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mercy asked. Lust only kept laughing.

"Oh it's just that thanks to you our live will stay interesting until the promised day. Thanks for doing that Mercy. Now go get some sleep and give yourself your annual philosopher's stone. I don't remember seeing you inject yourself before you left and if you used alchemy... you need the energy boost." Lust answered before hanging up. Mercy set the phone on the front desk and walked back up to her room. She opened up her suitcase and under her cloths were many tiny syringes filled with philosopher stones in liquid form. She took the first one she saw and injected it into her arm. Mercy felt the power rejuvenate her core. After that she put the syringe back into the suite case and changed into a nightgown. She crawled into her bed and before drifting off into sleep she thought, "Tomorrow I'm going to play the role of Macy Bradley again. I hope it will be more fun than today."


End file.
